only friends?
by bonesmad
Summary: Booth and Brennan have been partners now for three years and become even closer then before but when Booth starts going out with someone they work with and forgets to tell Brennan it threatnes to ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan had been dragged shopping by Angela, because she said her wardrobe was very out of date again. They had just spent six hours straight going in and out of every shop they could find which Brennan found a miracle because Angela was eight months pregnant with twins. They finished up and began walking back towards their cars.

"Ange I can't believe you talked me into wasting another of my Saturdays shopping"

"Brennan. It's one Saturday in the middle of May I doubt it's the end of the world that you didn't spend it in the lab."

"I suppose Ange but I did have another Iron Age warrior to authenticate… hang on middle of May. What date is it?"

"24th why?" when Angela said this Brennan smiled. "What is it sweetie?"

"Booth and I have been partners for three years since yesterday."

"Wow three years, that's great. How are ye not together yet?"

"Ange stop it!"

"Sorry Sweetie but I was certain that you'd get together at Jack and my second wedding but No you would drink!"

"Stop Angela! Booth and I are friends nothing more nothing less."

"Ok, ok. So how's it going with, what's her name again, oh Samantha?" Samantha was Brennan's new grad-student. She had been at the Jeffersonian for about a month now but Angela had yet to meet her as she was on maternity leave.

"Oh great actually she's quite different to Zach in her approach…"

"You mean she's not as in awe over you?"

"Yeah. Also I'm finding it hard to come to get used to the fact that she's my student but she older then me, I find that odd."

"She is?"

"Yes she's the same age as Booth. She used to be a High school teacher but changed career and started over."

"Oh hang on Booths older then you?"

"Yes by seven years"

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Why should you it has never been a concern." She shrugged and took out her car keys. Automatically unlocking her car she opened the door. "I better go Ange mind yourself."

"Ok Bren, I'll call over to the lab on Monday for lunch ok?"

"Great bye." They two women went their separate ways.

Two days later Brennan and Booth were sitting in her office when Angela came in.

"Ahh my favorite couple." She laughed

"Hi Angela" Brennan said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Ange and Angela junior and Hodgins junior." Booth said hugging her.

"Hey, the twins say hi too."

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Well I'm fat, have no control on my bladder and am always eating Brussels but other wise I'm great."

"You forgot a little hormonal." Brennan muttered. Booth laughed and turned around.

"I have to go I have……Am an appointment. Have a nice lunch." He hugged Angela again and left.

"So sweetie, how are you? any progress with our resident G-man?"

"Angela would you just give it up! Booth and I are best friends, I trust him completely and he's practically my brother!"

"Sure Brennan what ever you say."

The women ate in the restaurant across the street from the Jeffersonian. They talked about everything, Brennan even went as far as to give her suggestions on baby names. When they returned to the lab Angela needed to lie down so Brennan left her in her office, and she went for a walk in the gardens of the Jeffersonian. Hodgins caught up to her.

"Hey Doc."

"Hodgins how are you?"

"Good. Is Ange here?"

"Yes she's asleep in my office."

"Good because she hasn't been sleeping well at home." They walked on and spoke about Angela and her pregnancy. They walked into the large green in the middle of the garden that was open to the public, today the only other people in the green were a couple messing around, they were on the side of the area. As they got closer to the couple Hodgins squinted,

"That looks like Booth." He observed. Then the man stood up and began tickling the women, he tripped and crashed to the ground. The woman went over to him and kissed him. He threw his arms around her and pulled her to the ground. Brennan stared at the couple and began to walk faster and then run towards them, her eyes glued on the embracing couple.

"Brennan? Hang on. Wait for me!" Hodgins said. Brennan's heart wa racing. That man looked too much like Booth. As she grew closer she saw it was Booth. With Samantha on top of him. And they were kissing passionately on the grass. She stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was going on here? What was Booth doing with Samantha? Hodgins came up behind her. she could hear his deep breathing.

"Brennan?" he looked at the couple still unaware who the woman was. "Hey, Booth!" he shouted. Brennan turned around . her face was screwed up and flushed with anger.

"I'm going." She muttered. She began to walk away from him. As soon as Booth heard Hodgins' voice he had stopped kissing Samantha and looked up, to see Hodgins staring down on him and the back of what looked like Brennan wlking back quickly towards the lab.

"Samantha?" Hodgins said shocked. Booth pushed Samantha off him whispering "Sorry," and he ran after Brennan.

"Bones! Come back! I can explain." She kept walking.

"Bones!" he shouted "Stop!" he kept running but it was no use. She was to far ahead of him, and he hated to admit it but she was fitter him. He stood, panting and trying to catch his breath, watching her until she disappeared. He should have told her. it was all his fault. He felt sick to his stomach. He'd never had a falling out with Brennan, not really. But he knew how stubborn and unforgiving she could be- he'd witnessed it with other people. She hadn't spoken to her own brother for almost fifteen years for goodness sake.

"Seeley?" he heard Samantha's voice behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Not really. Bones will never forgive me." She put an arm around him.

"It'll be fine go and talk to her."

"It won't be fine. You don't get it-she'll never trust me again, I'm so bloody stupid!"

"Booth you've known each other for years. You're practically family. She'll understand. You're overreacting."

"No she wont." Booth snapped. " listen I have to go I'll ring you later." Samantha said nothing. She just kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Hodgins came up behind him.

"I presume you'd forgotten to tell Brennan about your girlfriend." Booth nodded

"Yes. I better go talk to her."

"Yes. Angela told me she was weird enough when you didn't tell her about Cam and that was when she didn't like the girl. Good luck." Hodgins patted him on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter……….i hope u like it**

"Bones," Booth stood outside her office door, "Open the door, please." He knocked again more urgently this time. "Don't be stupid." He immediately regretted calling her stupid she was as far from stupid as you could get. He was the stupid one. "I'm sorry Bones I should have told you. Please-" He was drowned out by the rap music she put on, he recognized it as DJ Mount's album from a case they had worked in their first year. "Bones!" he yelled and the music was turned up even louder. Angela appeared beside him. "Jeez," he jumped "You gave me a fright." She regretted leaving the office when Brennan had stormed in. she was worried about her. Brennan and Booth had had lots of arguments and they'd always made up quickly. Although she couldn't remember Brennan crying over them before. Mostly she was annoyed with him not upset.

"You'd better go." Angela shouted over the music. "I like this music so I don't mind, but I don't think Cam will be that impressed."

"No." Booth shouted back "I want to talk to her. Bones!" he yelled again banging on the door.

"Come on Booth come here." Angela took him by the arm and led him to the lounge.

"Hey you talk to her yet?" Hodgins said joining them.

"No she won't let me in."

"Why are ye fighting anyway?" Angela said turning to Booth. The music down in her office had stopped.

"She saw me and Samantha out in the gardens." He began.

"And" Angela said impatiently.

"Well" he sighed "We were kissing."

"What?" Angela exclaimed. "I don't understand. You bumped into Samantha and kissed her?"

"Not quite." Booth said.

"You idiot!" Angela said after Booth explained that he and Samantha hadn't met by accident.

"You're in deep trouble mate." Hodgins said. "You know what Brennan's like."

"Only to well." Booth grimaced.

"She's upset Booth." Angela said "Why don't you go home? You could try ringing her later. Myself and Hodgins will keep an eye on her."

"I'll keep an eye on her you are going home you need to rest." Hodgins said.

"I'm not sure," Booth said doubtfully.

"Where's Samantha?" she asked.

"Here I think."

"No man she just left." Hodgins said.

"I presume she knows where you are now?"

"Yes of course why?"

"Well its just I feel kind of sorry for her I suppose. She's probably not feeling all that special right now." Angela sighed "You've abandoned her to be with Brennan. How does that look?"

"It's not like that!" Booth spluttered "Me and Bones are friends. Samantha knows that!"

"Does she are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Of course" he insisted "besides she saw that Bones was upset."

"And why was she so upset? Think about it. Is it just because you hadn't told her about your new girlfriend? I don't think so."

"that's unfair." He said standing up. "You're jumping to all sorts of conclusions, Ange," His face began to redden and he was clenching his fists tightly. "I don't like Brennan that way, you know that. She's my friend that's all. It's different with Samantha." He glared at her.

"I don't know why you're being so defensive it was just a suggestion, but it seems to have hit home with you. Maybe you should wake up and smell the coffee"

"Speaking of coffee would you like some Booth?" Hodgins asked trying to change the subject.

"No I'm going." He walked towards the stairs and was startled to find Brennan at the top of them.

"Bones!" he said "How long have you been sanding there?"

"Long enough. I'm glad you're having a good chat at my expense." She said before glaring at Booth and returning to her office.

"Great." Booth said sighing.

"Booth maybe you should leave I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Ange." And he left trying desperately trying to think of a way to fix things.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bren?" Angela asked, opening the door to her office. "Sweetie I'm sorry." Brennan was sitting at her desk staring out the window. "Please talk to me. I shouldn't have said those things to Booth. I'm sorry." She waited for a response "You have every right to be angry with me I know but talk to me please!"

"Did you hear what he said?" she said eventually.

"What?"

"Booth. He loves her and he doesn't love me."

"That's not what he said, Sweetie."

"Its what he meant."

"Bren you have to let him go. Hodgins says Samantha's nice, and he'll still be there for you.

"No he wont." She said like a petulant child, completely unlike her usual self. "He'll be off doing thing with her."

"It'll all seem better in the morning Sweetie."

"I don't know, I cant believe he didn't tell me."

"I know Bren, I know. I have to go home now but I'll ring you when I get home." Angela hugged her friend and went to Hodgins and they drove home.

It was three in the morning and Brennan was still at the lab. Everything kept spinning around in her head. She'd trusted Booth more then anyone in the world even on occasion more then Angela. During their phone call Angela had let slip that Booth had been seeing Samantha for a few weeks now. This made her even more angry-he'd had weeks to tell her. she couldn't escape the feeling that she was losing Booth just like she had lost her parents and her brother. Russ having now left the country and she hadn't heard from him since. Booth was the only one that she had ever told the whole story about her past, the only one she had ever really let in and now he too had let her down. She had always feared that he would but she had overcome that fear, she had had no idea that when he did it would feel like this.

Brennan spent the next two days lost in her thoughts. She had no idea why she had reacted as she did. She shouldn't have if she only felt about him like she told every one. For three days she stayed in her office sorting through the mountains of paperwork she had and writing bits of her fourth novel "Bones can keep secrets" Samantha was avoiding her and keeping to herself. Angela was calling every in every day to talk to her but she refused to talk about it. She was also avoiding all Booths calls. He was ringing up to ten times a day and had stopped by the lab every morning before work and every evening afterwards. He'd even put a hand written letter under her office door (a letter which Angela had later found ripped up in the bin). On Wednesday night Angela made Hodgins wait in the car for her as she made another attempt at getting Brennan to talk.

"Sweetie." She said walking into the office.

"I don't want to talk about it Ange." Came the reply.

"But Bren.."

"Ange it doesn't matter. What he does in his spare time is up to him it has nothing to do with me. I just work with him."

"Now we both know that's not true. You spend as much time together outside work as you do inside."

"Ok Ange you think that but I don't want to talk about this. Please just go home and rest. You need to relax you are eight and a half months pregnant with healthy twins! You should be on bed rest not here worrying about me!"

"Ok, ok but I'll ring you tomorrow." And she left. Brennan stayed a few more hours and then went home too and got some sleep.

The next morning she went into work and went straight to her office not speaking to anyone. She settled into her paperwork a half an hour later she looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she said.

"Dr Brennan?" Samantha said slowly opening the door and coming in.

"Yes Samantha."

"Am I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry about the whole business in the garden. I never meant to keep it-"

"It's fine honestly," Brennan interrupted.

"Ok I just wanted you to know that I wanted to tell you but Seeley asked me not to e wanted to tell you himself."

"Ok. Now could you go check then new bones from bone storage please."

"Yes Dr Brennan." She said slinking out of the room. Samantha's confession had just made Brennan more upset. She had silently hoped that maybe Samantha had asked him not to tell her but now she knew that there was no chance of that. She scanned though the mail that came in that day. There was a letter from Zach. He had gone on a dig to Egypt five months ago and wrote to them once a week. This letter was informing them that he was coming back next week. Brennan smiled at this. She had missed him and was looking forward to asking to him about his first trip as the only forensic anthropologist. She put down the letter and dove back into her work.

**hey i just want to say to the people that have read this chapter already sorry about calling Brennan Lucy but truth be told i was textin my mate at the tim (Lucy!) and didnt even realise. i have it changed now!! hope you like the story!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4, I hope u like it…..**

Booth stared out of the window of the diner. He was sitting in what was once "their" booth waiting for Samantha. He didn't know what to do about Bones and it was driving him crazy. He'd tried everything he could think of, except flowers. In the mood she was in, he figured that a dozen red roses might do more harm then good. he leant back and stretched his legs out in front of him. He hadn't been sleeping too well and his body felt stiff. He looked at his watch. She was late. Just as he thought that she walked in the door. She looked stunning. Her hair had been teased into dark twists and her mouth was a slash of crimson red. She was wearing a black leather top which had no back unless you counted the thin straps which criss-crossed over her even pale skin. She was gorgeous he knew that and he liked her but there was something missing. There was no electricity. When she entered a room his heart did not stop. She was beautiful but not as beautiful in his eyes as someone else. He realized as Samantha was walking across the room that he needed the spark. He needed…….her. he had never admitted to himself before but she did take his breath every time he saw her. not just if she was done up for a night out or wearing her Roxie gear, every time she entered, ever time he saw her! even if she was in her pajamas as she had been on numerous occasions when he had called for her in the middle of the night for some case or another. No matter what she was wearing she had a huge affect on him. Wither she was shouting at him or giving him that confused look of hers when she doesn't understand one of his pop culture references. If she was fast asleep in his S.U.V. after wrapping up a case or stealing fries off my plate at the diner, she's always perfect. If only he'd seen it before. Now he might have ruined everything.

**I no its short but…………**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thursday morning came and by seven o clock Booth had already been up for hours. By eight he had left three voice mails for Brennan and by nine he was on the phone to Samantha.

"Hey Seeley how are you?"

"Good thanks. You?"

"Grand. I had a great time last night."

"Oh yeah me too." He half lied as he couldn't remember half of what had gone on the night before he had been so spaced out.

"So…."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I tried to talk to Brennan yesterday.

"Oh and"

"She brushes all of what I said off.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe how she's acting just because we didn't tell her I mean come on!" Booth began to get agitated and snapped at her.

"Samantha, you don't know her. You don't know how much pain she has been put through by people hiding things from her and lying to her."

"Ok God sorry."

"No you're talking about my best friend here! You can't just mouth off when you don't have a clue who she really is."

"Wow Seeley calm it I was just saying that I feel she's over reacting."

"Sorry Sammy I'm just tired. I didn't mean to snap."

"That's ok. But Seeley…"

"Yes?"

"I think we both know that this is over."

"What?"

"Us. Its over. I've seen how you look at her and how you light up when she's around. Even just how you act around her. You are in love with her Booth…"

"I am not!" he interrupted but she carried on.

"…And from the way she reacted when she saw us together I'm guessing she feels the same. Fight for her Seeley and good luck." With that he was listening to her dial tone.

"Thank you Samantha." He whispered thankful because she had just given him the courage to go for what he had wanted for a long time.

"Hey Bren" Angela said walking (or rather waddling) into her friend's office.

"Ange, what are you doing here?" Brennan said startled at seeing her very pregnant friend up out of bed.

"I came to see you of course." She laughed slowly easing herself into one of Brennan armchairs. Brennan looked at squirming in the chair. "What am I sitting on?" she said standing up again.

"Well I did just clean off a load of paperwork off it that's been there for weeks I might have missed something" Angela turned around and rooted around the chair. She pulled out a length of red and yellow material.

"That's Booths." Brennan said recognizing it immediately.

"Of course it is what other guy do you know that's comfortable enough with his manhood to wear a tie like this." And she sat back down. Brennan smiled as she remembered how it had gotten there. It was over a month ago. They had finished up the Malloy case that morning and were writing up the reports while eating Chinese food. Booth had thrown off his tie, shoes and coat an hour into the night and Brennan had mocked him over his socks. That had been the night before Samantha had started at the Jeffersonian. She missed that. It had only been four days but she missed him.

"Sweetie, have you talked to him yet?"

"No Ange."

"What are you doing Bren? Booths been going mad trying to contact you and you're being a right cow towards Samantha.

"Angela I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"In the mood? Sweetie you'll lose him if you persist in being so dam stubborn."

"Stubborn! I'm not being stubborn."

"Yes you are." Angela said trying to keep her cool. Brennan could be exasperating at the best of times, but the way she was feeling right now Brennan was just being frustrating. "Sweetie you should have talked to him Monday evening when he rang. You shouldn't have let it drag on so long."

"Why should I?"

"Jeez Bren, isn't it obvious? I know Booth wasn't exactly truthful with you about his little fling, but in the grand scheme of things, is it such a big deal?" she asked feeling more uncomfortable by the second and it had nothing to do with the conversation.

"Yes" Brennan said emphatically "he was seeing one of my colleagues behind my back and neither of them had the decency to fill me in. this is the second time he's done this to me! And I've been working with her for how long now-she could have said something!"

"Booth probably wanted to tell you himself. I'm sure it's not Samantha's fault."

"And you didn't exactly help things Ange! What was with all that stuff you said to him in the lounge?"

"I'm glad you brought it up. I'm sorry I upset you sweetie. But you have to face the facts."

"What facts?" Brennan said confused.

"You're in love with Booth! That's why you reacted the way you did."

"That's ridiculous Ange!"

"Is it? Maybe you should think about it. Because you've blown this whole thing way out of proportion. You that I think you and Booth should be together but he's not you boyfriend sweetie you don't need to know every detail about his personal life" Ange said.

"I know that" Brennan replied trying to be calm. "He's my best friend and he's never lied to me. Until now." Just then Ange let out a gasp and grabbed her stomach. "Angela? Are you ok?" Brennan asked worried about her friend.

"Bren my waters just broke. I need you to get help. Hodgins should be in the lab somewhere." She groaned.

"Ange….are you….what..."

"Brennan go get someone!" with that Brennan ran from the office and looked frantically for anyone. Her friend was in labor and she had no idea what to do. Then she saw someone at the door and rushed up to them. As she got closer she realized that it was Booth. Putting all her anger aside for the sake of her friend she grabbed him

"Booth Angela's water just broke and I have to find Hodgins she's in my office will you go to her?"

"Of course." With that they both rushed off. Brennan to find the father-to-be and Booth to mind the expectant mother. He came to the office and went inside.

"Booth thank God, I think I'm going to explode!!"

"Well Ange, you are about to have twins." They both laughed.

"So did you and Bren make up?"

"What? That's really what you're worried about right now?"

"Well that and other things." Booth shook his head, even though she's in labor Angela just can't help herself meddling.

"If you must know no we didn't she was in a panic about you and just told me to come to you."

"Oh." Angela shook her head.

"But" Booth said "It might please you to hear that Samantha and I broke up." All he got in reply was a squeal.

"What, Ange are you ok?" Hodgins said bursting into the room.

"Not exactly Hodgie, I think I need to go to the hospital"

"Ok Hunny. Come on" the two me helped her up and they went to the car, stopping twice on the way when Angela had a contraction. They put her in the back seat of Booths S.U.V. Brennan sat in beside her and they took off. Angela turned to her and whispered

"Bren, he broke up with Samantha! You have to make up with him."

"Angela shut up for five minutes and concentrate on you're breathing." Brennan said. She looked out the window so no-one could see her, because she was smiling and couldn't help her self.

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm not too sure about it……………. I wont be able o update now for a while cause my parents are dragging the family to the middle of nowhere with no computer for the "Family holiday" HELP!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I had time to write up one more chapter before we leave and here it is:**

Chapter 6

When they arrived in the hospital Angela had been carted off and Hodgins went with her. Brennan and Booth were left alone in the waiting room. Brennan sat and stared at the floor while Booth paced. Besides Parker the squints were the only family he had. Well he had his parents who hadn't spoken to him since he had Parker out of wedlock because they were fervent Christians, and a brother who he hadn't seen since he joined the army. The squints were a huge part of his life and he was worried about Ange, she had nearly passed out from the pain in the car. An hour later Hodgins came to them and told them that she was ok but that they had a long wait.

"I've been trying to reach you for a few days. We need to talk."

"Yes"

"About Monday."

"Booth that doesn't matter."

"Oh that explains why you've been ignoring me for days!"

"Booth just stop. I haven't been talking to you because I haven't felt like it. What you do in you're spare time with whoever you want is no of my business." She barked at him and he decided to leave it.

"Ok sorry Bones." He said and she felt a slight pain in her chest as she heard her nickname. She used to hate it but now it felt like her second name.

After her outburst Brennan just looked at the floor and Booth took a seat just down from her and stole glances at her every few seconds unsure of what to say. The plan he had after he came off the phone with Samantha had been wiped away by Angela's kids coming into the world. After another four hours of waiting Brennan fell asleep in her chair. Booth stood up and began pacing again. By five in the evening Brennan was awake again and Hodgins had been back to them.

"She's still the same. It will still be another while."

"Thanks Hodgins. Say hi to her for us." Brennan said. Ten minutes after he left Booth had fallen asleep in his chair. Brennan looked at him and sighed. Angela was right this had gone too long. She decided to talk to him when he woke up.

Booth coughed and opened his eyes. He forgot for a second where he was and then remembered. Brennan wasn't there anymore. He stood up and stretched.

"You're up." Brennan had come back in with coffee cups in her hands.

"Am yeah what time is it?"

"eleven pm." She replied handing him a cup.

"Thanks any news on Ange?"

"No still the same. Booth…"

"Yes."

"I sorry." She said.

"For what."

"Being rude to you earlier."

"Bones this has gone on long enough. I want us to be friends again. I miss you." Putting his arms out for a hug

"I miss you too." She said, burying her face in his shoulder. He held her against him and began stroking her hair. He breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair. He held her face in his hands and said,

"as they say in the movies 'welcome home Hunny'." He said smiling

"Booth, I don't know what that means." He just laughed and hugged her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

They broke apart when the door opened and Hodgins came in.

"Glad you made up." He said. They both just looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah what I came to tell you. I am now the proud father of a baby boy and girl."

"That's great Jack!" Brennan said.

"Congrats man." Booth added patting him on the back.

"Can we see them?" he asked.

"Sure follow me." Hodgins turned.

"I think I'll stay here."

"Come on Bones we have to see Angela. Besides they're babies they won't hurt you."

"But…"

"Come on." He took her by the shoulders and guided her out the door. Hodgins led them to a room down the hall, he opened the door. They went in and were greeted by Angela sitting up in her bed, looking exhausted but smiling all the same, with two little bundles on her lap.

"Congratulations Angela" Brennan said.

"Yeah it's great Ange…" Booth sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks guys, well let me introduce you. Conan Avalon-Hideaway Hodgins and Alana Leila Hodgins meet Dr Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth you godparents."

"WHAT" Brennan didn't believe what she had heard.

"You're not serious are you Angela?" Booth asked surprised.

"Of course I am. We told you we wanted to have them christened and who better to be their Godparents then our best friends? That is as long as you're friends again." Angela said glaring at them.

"It's all fixed now Ange." Booth smiled.

"Good because to be honest I haven't got the energy to try and think of ways to get you to make up, save from locking you in a cupboard together or something." She laughed weakly and lay back in the bed.

"Well Ange those names are very…unique." Booth said.

"Yes I suppose they are." Was his reply.

"Care to share where you got them?"

"Well Hodgins' parents have a thing for Gaelic name and Conan means bright and intelligent in Gaelic and Alana means beautiful child in Gaelic."

"Nice. And the second names?" He asked because they were the ones he was curious about.

"Well Leila and Avalon-Hideaway are names of two of my dad's songs." She finished.

"Oh ok. So you're keeping up both family traditions. But Jack your name isn't Gaelic is it?" Brennan said joining the conversation.

"Well yes it is my real name is Jackie Óg I just don't use it." He muttered.

"Oh right." Even she could tell he was embarrassed. Booth moved over closer to Angela.

"Can I?" Booth gestured towards the babies.

"Of course." Angela lifted Conan and Booth took him.

"Hey little man." Booth said cradling the baby. Brennan marvelled at just how tiny the boy looked in Booths arms.

"Now." Booth continued talking to the baby "I'm sorry if this upsets you but I think you need to know as soon as possible that the odds of you becoming a squint are very high." They all laughed. After a few minutes Angela asked Brennan if she wanted to hold her Goddaughter. She looked around. Hodgins was fast asleep in a chair and Booth was still cooing over Conan.

"I don't think so Ange…" she said

"Oh go on Bones." Booth looked up.

"Kids tend to not like me." She replied.

"Yeah Bren he does."

"But I've never held a baby before." She whispered.

"What?" Angela gasped. "Well that's about to change." She handed the anthropologist Alana. Brennan seized up with fright she had no idea what to do, and held the child rigidly. Booth shook his head and handed Angela back her son.

"Not like that Bones relax a bit." He went over to her and stood behind her. He put his arms over hers. "Hold her gently, closer to you." She could feel the Goosebumps rise on her arms as he put is hands on hers. "You know" he whispered to her "There was a time that if I got this close to you would try to kick my ass. God how the times have changed." He laughed. Feeling her cheeks beginning to flush she looked down at the baby in her arms. She had Angela's face and was looking up at her. Booth leaned on her shoulder and looked at the little girl. "That's it Bones you're doing great." He said to her and then looked at Angela. "Well Angela you can be thankful they both inherited your looks and not Hodgins'." He laughed.

"Hey!" Hodgins said after waking up "Although that's good I suppose."

Brennan was mesmerised by the small child in her arms. All her thoughts of never wanting children evaporated as she looked into those tiny hazel eyes. She didn't even notice when Booth removed himself from around her and went to talk to Hodgins. After twenty minutes the partners left leaving the new family to bond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Five days later Angela was at home with Conan and Alana. Brennan and Booth were on their way to collect Zach from the airport. Even though they were talking again, things were still awkward. It was just like their first year as partners all over again. They didn't speak outside work anymore. The case they had worked the day before had been confirmed as suicide so they had no work to do and could welcome Zach back into the country. Stopping outside the airport they got out and went inside. As they waited they arranged how they were going to travel to the funeral the next day. Then Booth looked up.

"There's our Z-man." They walked over to him. After the usual greetings and how-are-you's they went back to the car.

"Did you like Egypt?" Brennan asked.

"It was magnificent. I've never seen anything more beautiful. I can't wait to go back."

"Well stay in the country for a while man ok?" Booth said and Brennan smiled. After Zach had come back from Iraq he and Booth had gotten closer. He had only gone for two months but it had changed him, and Booth was the only one that really understood that.

"I will. So how's Angela?" he asked brining Brennan back from her reverie

"She's good and the twins are perfect." She smiled.

"Good so how's your new grad-student?" Brennan stole a look at Booth before answering.

"Well Zach she's good but don't worry she'll never replace you." This made her ex-student grin from ear to ear, and he looked out the window. Booth was pleased with what she had said and he went to put his hand on her arm. But as he moved she saw him and moved her hand away. It was then he realise just how much his concealment had affected her. It would take ages for her to trust him again.

They arrived at Hodgins mansion. Getting out they went into the house. Hodgins and Angela had made a dinner to celebrate Zach's homecoming. Zach was introduced to, both children, but would not hold either of them stating that children didn't like him, and Brennan was sure that if Booth put his arms around Zach it would not have the same affect on him as it had, had on her. The dinner went on into the night only ending when Angela declared herself to be exhausted from all the 'baby stuff'. Zach went to his apartment in Hodgins garage and Booth dropped Brennan home.

"I'll pick you up at twelve so Bones for the funeral."

"Thanks Booth." And she left. She wanted things to go back to what they were before but they couldn't. She couldn't trust him like she had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angela had immediately set about organizing the twins christening and she spent more time at it then she had her wedding. The church, invites, restaurant for dinner afterwards and even the priest, she hand picked them all. She was adamant that Brennan and Booth would be their guardians. Brennan felt uneasy about going to a church and saying that she would help raise these children properly when she hadn't an idea how. There is only a few things that Dr Temperance Brennan doesn't understand and children is one of them, but Booth and Angela assured her she could do it.

A month after "the incident" as she liked to call it, with Booth and Samantha, Brennan received an email from Samantha saying that she was moving to England to continue her studies, and to thank her for the opportunity she had given her. Samantha was leaving and Brennan couldn't help but smile. After a shouting match with Booth about her feelings about Easter egg giving, she sent Samantha a short reply wishing her all the best in the future. Then it was time for the christening. She went home and put on the outfit Angela had picked out for her.

Booth was about to unlock Brennan's apartment door with the key she had given him, but changed his mind and knocked. She came to the door.

"Since when did you knock?" she asked.

"Well I didn't want to walk in on you changing." He gave her his charm smile.

"That's never stopped you before." She muttered.

"So you ready Bones?" Booth looked her up and down it was obvious to him that Angela had picked out her outfit because he knew that knee length, strapless, deep red, sequined dresses were not Brennan's style in fact it reminded him of her days as Roxie in Las Vegas.

"I love the dress Bones." He smiled

"Well I don't. It's too Angela. I don't see why I can't wear my own clothes." She grabbed her purse and strode past him out to his car.

They drove in silence. When they arrived at the church Hodgins rushed up to the car.

"Come on you're late we're starting!" he ushered them inside. There were about a dozen people in the chapel, but Brennan only recognised three. Zach, Camille and Angela's father. The others were distant family members she guessed. With one final sigh, that only Booth heard, she took her place up on the alter behind Angela. The whole thing went great. When it was over Angela handed Brennan Conan. She looked at the small boy and felt so proud. She sat in a pew with the baby and spoke to him.

"Hey Conan. I'm you're Aunt Tempe." she used to think that people that talked to babies were weird but she thought the opposite now. She found it soothing even. "And" she continued "No matter what Booth tells you when you're older that's my name not Bones." She heard a laugh behind her.

"Come on Auntie Tempe. Everyone's leaving." Booth stood there smiling.

When they got outside, Angela's father and all the other relatives had left. Zach and Hodgins were standing beside Angela, who was holding Isabelle, and Cam who were talking.

"So anyway Cam, Booth and I were talking and since Bren and Hodgins have a weeks holiday time coming up and so does Booth and I'm on maternity leave, we were planning on taking a trip together next week. Ok?"

"Well I guess I have no other choice." She said coldly, she was upset that Booth was taking a holiday with Brennan, her being the real reason they had broken up in the first place. "Dr Addy are you coming back to the lab?"

"Yes ma'am." He stuttered and went after her waving to the others. Brennan turned to the rest of the group.

"We're what?" she asked.

"Going on a nice relaxing week long break to the beach." Angela smiled.

"Great I could use a break from the lab."

"WHAT?" Hodgins exclaimed "Did Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist and famous author, just say she _wants_ to go on holiday?"

"What is the world coming to?" Booth joined in.

"Hey. I enjoy holidays. It's not like I enjoy being around dead bodies all day." She said.

"Well you sure fooled me." Booth muttered and that earned him a punch.

"So Bren. We're leaving Saturday and we will be coming back the Saturday or Sunday after ok?"

"What about Zach?" Brennan asked.

"He can't I mean he has just been away for the last five months Bones."

"Really I hadn't noticed."

"Was that sarcasm Bones?" Booth smiled.

"Yes I think it was." She said proudly.

"So it's official we're going to the beach!" Hodgins said.

"Are you sure it's safe to take month old babies to the beach?" Brennan asked.

"Of course I mean the house is fully equipped for the twins."

"House? We're not going to a hotel"

"Nope we're going to Hodge's beach house." Angela said.

"You have a beach house?"

"Yeah I found that a surprise too." Booth added. Brennan had only found out just how rich Hodgins was when he and Angela had married.

"Well then I guess we'll see you Saturday bright and early!" with that Angela and Hodgins walked away with their kids. On the drive home Brennan turned to Booth.

"You know what Booth?"

"Yes?"

"I am really looking forward to this trip."

"Me too Bones me too." He smiled and turned off to the road towards her apartment. She got out and told him she would see him on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brennan went into work extra early on Friday and did all her work. When she was finished she rang Booth to see if there were any cases for them. He reminded her that they had no cases and wouldn't have any all week because they were on holiday. So with nothing else to do Brennan went and bought some things for their week at the beach.

At ten o' clock Saturday morning, as Brennan was putting her suitcase by the front door, the bell rang. She opened the door and found Angela.

"Come on Sweetie. The men are already in the car."

"Coming Ange." She grabbed her suit case and followed. Sitting into the back of the car beside Booth she noticed that the twins weren't there.

"Where are the babies?" she asked.

"My aunt decided to mind them for the week to give us a rest." Hodgins said turning around from the driving seat.

"That was nice of her." Then they set off. A few hours later Brennan was fast asleep with her head on Booths shoulder.

"Hey Hodgins. Are we almost there? Brennan's head is so full of brain that's its getting heavy." The other two laughed.

"Just about another hour man." He replied. By the time that hour was up Booth was also asleep and his head was on Brennan's. Angela turned around and smiled at the pair.

"Guys wake up we're here." She nudged them. Brennan awoke with a start. She sat up causing Booths head to drop. She looked at him and blushed. They got out of the car and the partners gasped. The house was huge. Long driveway. Fountain. Flowers every where. And to top it all off the beach was less then five hundred meters behind the house.

"This is unreal."

"I mean WOW." Booth said. Brennan looked at him, she knew that he used to have a problem with rich people but she guessed that Gordon Gordon had helped him get over that from the way he was acting now.

"Thanks. I mean I guess its ok. I'm going to go to the shop and get some food, Angela will show you around." Hodgins left. The other three went into house.

"So you can pick any room you want and Hodgins and I don't mind if you share." She grinned.

"Stop Ange." They said in unison

"Sorry it's my hormones they're all over the place!" she shrugged. Once they were all settled and Hodgins had returned, they headed to the beach. The girls lay on the beach and the men went swimming.

"So Sweetie isn't this place great!"

"Yeah it is. I used to go to the beach all the time but I haven't since mom and dad left."

"Sorry Bren I didn't know."

"No its ok don't worry. This is nice." She smiled and went back to her sun bathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the first two days they ate out and went to bed relatively early as they were all exhausted from their everyday lives. On the third day Booth and Hodgins cooked and the four of them had dinner in the dining room, afterwards they all went into the living room and opened a bottle of wine. Booth stood up.

"To Angela, Jack and their two beautiful children. May you have a brilliant life." He raised his glass. Brennan laughed and said

"Here, here." Two bottles later Brennan and Angela went to bed but Hodgins and Booth stayed up and brought out a few more bottles, Hodgins said it was to make up for him not having a bachelor party. After an hour Hodgins was sound asleep on the table but Booth was just slightly past sober. He got up and made his way down the hall. He came to her room and knocked.

"Come in." came the reply. He went in and saw her sitting up in bed reading.

"What's up?" Brennan asked smiling up at him.

"Not much. Just wanted to say good night."

"You said goodnight to me earlier."

"Oh yeah I did didn't I… Bones?" he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes Booth." She now knew that he was drunk.

"I just want to say sorry again about the whole Samantha thing. I can tell that you haven't totally forgiven me yet."

"Yes I have don't worry. Now maybe you should go to bed Booth."

"No you haven't. I mean we don't talk anymore. That's what was wrong with me and Samantha we didn't talk. It wasn't like you and me. I wish it was."

"I know but I'm always here for you. OK?"

"I know. And you know it wasn't long ago that I said the exact same thing to you." He turned to her and hugged her. "I love you. You know that don't you."

"Yes of course I do you're my best friend."

He stroked the back of her head. "I love you. You're great"

"And you're drunk" she said pulling back "You should go to bed now."

"I will" he smiled "In a minute." He lent forward and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Booth!" she said jumping back "What are you doing?" truth was he didn't know what to do next he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Sorry," he murmured "I'll go now."

"Wait!" she watched him walk out the door. "Wait" she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The next morning Booth woke up fully clothed on top of his bed. His head throbbed slightly but the drinks they had, had were of good quality so the hangover wasn't too bad. Then he remembered. He had kissed her! '_Shit_' he thought. '_What was I thinking_' he slowly made his way to the kitchen. She was sitting at the countertop with Angela and was smiling. Brennan looked up and saw him. The night before she had decided that Booth had probably been too drunk to remember what had happened so she chose to act as if nothing had happened. He did the same. After breakfast Hodgins announced that he was taking them all to an island just off the coast of their beach.

"Girls come on keep up!" Hodgins called back to Brennan and Angela. He and Booth were walking ahead of them on their way to the far side of the island to a beach that Hodgins loved. They had sailed over, over a half an hour ago. As they came to the top of the hill the sea stretched out in front of them, shimmering in the sun. There was a sandy beach ahead, nestled in between two headlands, rivers of seawater dissecting it into groups of tiny islands. Angela ran towards it, pulled off her runners and rolled up her linen trousers. "I'm going paddling. Anyone coming?"

"Definitely." Hodgins went after her.

"I don't think I will." Brennan said sitting on the sand.

"Me neither." Booth added. Brennan cupped her hand, scooped up some sand and let it trickle through her fingers. Booth sat beside her. He held his hand under hers and caught the falling grains.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She stared out to sea.

"Here I know I've said this before but I really am sorry for not telling you about Samantha."

"Booth it's ok it has been as month forget about it..." she lokked at him "I just realised I never asked you if you ok about breaking up with her."

"Wow I never expected that kind of question from you. Well yeah. Sure it just wasn't right."

"I'm sorry Booth. But these things happen. Maybe it's fate. Maybe the right girl is waiting around the corner."

"But you don't believe in fate Bones?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"You always know how to make me feel better." He shook the sand out of his hand and held hers. She let him for a few seconds and then pulled it away.

"Stop" she whispered.

"Why?"

Brennan fell silent for a few short seconds. "We're friends." She said finally. "Friends don't hold hands and they don't – you know."

"Kiss?" he asked.

"You remember last night?"

"Of course I remember. I guess you're right. Then maybe we shouldn't be friends any more."

"Hey you two!" Hodgins yelled from the sea. "We're going to see what's over there." He pointed to a large group of rock pools.

"We'll follow you in a minute." Booth shouted back. Brennan out her hands out to push herself up.

"Stay," Booth said. "Please I want to talk to you."

"OK. You're saying that we shouldn't see each other any more. That's fine by me."

"That's not what I'm saying at all"

"No? It seems pretty clear to me."

"Stop being so contrary. You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

Booth started to laugh. "You know you're impossible."

"I am not!"

"Why are you making all of this so hard then?"

"All what?"

"All this!" he waved his arms in the air. "You know what I'm trying to say. I should have said it a long time ago."

"I don't."

"Yes you do." His smile was long gone.

She stood up "I don't know what you're talking about. I am going to find the others."

He watched her walk away." I love you." He shouted at her back. "I want to be with you. You know that."

She spun around. Her eyes flashed. "How? By osmosis? I'm not bloody psychic! I mean you going off with other women doesn't exactly tell me that does it?"

He jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You've always known. You just never let yourself believe it"

"I can't. We'll fight, and we'll break up and never speak to each other again." Her icy-blue eyes, that some people thought were cold but he thought were beautiful, began to fill with tears. "I'll lose you! Just like I've lost everyone else."

"No you won't. I mean of course we'll fight because that's what we do." She laughed. "But I'll never leave you. I promise." He kissed her forehead gently. She began to cry silently.

"I can't. I'm sorry-"he kissed her wet face and then pulled her towards him.

"Yes you can. I'll help you." he placed his lips on hers and kissed her tenderly.

Brennan felt her lips tingle. It didn't feel like any kiss she had ever had before- it felt like magic- warm and gentle yet sensual. Sully, David and all the others put together had never made her feel like that. She felt like she'd come home.

Angela looked over towards Booth and Brennan and began to smile

"About ti-"Hodgins put his hand over her mouth.

No you don't! You're such a trouble maker."...

**So i think its finished... hope you like it...even if you didnt I had a great time writing it, even when i had to write with a pen and some paper!!!!!! (",)**

**lots of love Grace... **


End file.
